


Sharkbait

by tenser



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Possible Dub-Con, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants something specific that only Mikoshiba can be lured into providing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharkbait

Nothing in the world could make Rin Matsuoka admit that he wanted it. What Rin wanted terrified him, made him feel unspeakably dirty. But when he was alone in bed, and if the day had gone well enough for him to feel a little good about himself, he started to crave it. 

Fortunately, he had a plan for getting what he wanted without losing his pride. At least, without shredding it into tiny pieces.

All predators had chosen prey, and sharks like his captain were no exception. After practice one day, he dug his cell phone out of his bag and dicked around on it long enough to make his captain remember that somewhere on the other end of that phone could be the “cute Matsuoka.” 

“Yo, Matsuoka!” said Seijuro Mikoshiba, the overeager and overly sauve captain of the Samezuka swim team as he sauntered over. “Talking to a cute girl?”

Rin rolled his eyes in a fake display of disgust. “No.”

“Aahh~ Matsuoka, learn to live a little. You're talking to those dudes from Iwatobi again, huh?”

Rin pretended to pound away at the keyboard. Like he was even on good enough terms with his old friends to join their bizarre Iwatobi clique. Yeah right.

“I'm not!” Rin scowled, this time only half-pretend. Then he plopped down the bait. “It's just my sister.”

“Gou-chan! Did she send you a picture? Let me see!”

“Hey!” Rin shouted as Mikoshiba barged into his personal space, throwing a heavily-muscled arm around Rin's shoulders. He squeezed just hard enough for Rin's heart to start thumping. God, the guy was built.

“Don't look!” Rin concealed his blush with a growl as he shoved his phone against his side, under his jacket. As he was hoping, Mikoshiba pursued it with grabby hands that roughly slid against Rin's sides searching for it. 

“Leave me alone!” Rin shouted, even though he ached for the exact opposite. 

“It must be a really good picture for you to hide it!” Mikoshiba said gleefully. “Unless you're just being a little shit like usual.”

“I said fuck off!” Rin shouted, elbowing Mikoshiba's firm flank. 

“Oof! You turd,” Mikoshiba went after Rin directly now, his thick arms curling around the smaller man and successfully flipping him to the floor, despite Rin's writhing. He pried the phone from Rin's hands and looked. 

“Ah, Gou-chan,” Mikoshiba mooned. Prior, Rin had opened a picture of Gou. Nothing new, just some pic of her in a sundress she'd sent a few weeks ago. It was probably irresistably cute to people who were not her brother. Or people who were into girls.

Fun fact he'd learned in Australia besides that he was utterly lacking as a swimmer: he got boners for guys. Not even normal guys, but really big, older guys. The buffer the better. It was a sucky glistening cherry to add to the sucktastic milkshake that was his middle school life. 

Fortunately, since coming back to Tottori, he hadn't been tortured by the sight of huge, beefy Australians. Having a twig of a roommate was a godsend, and as for his sleek-muscled former teammates, they didn't captured his cock's attention too often. Except for how damn big Mako had gotten, not to mention that taut line of muscle that ran from Haru's hip down all the way to the bulge of his... Anyway. The one man who fit his tastes best was in front of him right now -- firm, tanned body bared concealed by a tiny speedo.

“Hmm, I've got this one already,” Mikoshiba mumbled. Even his face was kind of attractive when he was pouting rather than trying to whip Rin into shape with enthusiasm. Not that his face was what got Rin going. Rin got up and snatched the phone away. 

“Give up on her. She's my little sister!” he snarled.

“Give me her number and you won't have to know about it.”

“Like hell!”

“I'm not going to give up. And I get what I want,” a bit of iron crept into Mikoshiba's voice. Rin shivered.

“I'm serious,” Rin glared. He clenched his fists, willing himself to go through with the next part. He locked eyes with Mikoshiba. “If you want her, you're going to have to go through me first.”

“What, you want to fight? You'd know I'd win,” Mikoshiba boasted, staring straight back. 

“No, I mean fuck me instead.” A cold sweat broke out all over his body. Or maybe that was just the awkward desperation oozing out. 

“Ha ha! You can't be serious, Matsuoka,” Mikoshiba smirked.

That was more promising than an outright rejection, Rin thought excitedly. 

“I'll fuck you so hard you'll never even think about her again,” Rin showed a glimmer of sharp teeth. He had to play all his cards now, betting on proclivities he could only guess.

Mikoshiba raised an eyebrow and glanced around, but as Rin had planned, no one was left in the pool room. Nitori was probably waiting in the showers, but Mikoshiba showed no regard for that. 

“Okay, Matsuoka. Prove to me you're the better catch. In a half hour in my room.”

Rin tried to shoehorn his excitement into agression. He snarled “yeah, I'll be there” as he watched Mikoshiba leave. 

 

 

Back in his room briefly, Rin scrambled for the lube in a desk drawer, concealed it from Nitori's ever-watchful eyes in a towel and shut himself in the bathroom. 

The lube was wet and cool against his ass as he slicked up two fingers and stretched the first ring of muscle. His muscles loosened quickly. This was likely because (and he'd also never admit this on penalty of death either) but these days he almost never jerked off without sticking a finger inside. 

Listening to his own rough breath, he dipped his fingers deeper, stretching to accommodate what he could only hope was a big damn cock. A wave of arousal spread through him as the fantasy of Mikoshiba's fantastic dick grew more heated. Rin's cock was swelling already, and he hadn't even touched it. 

Sounds of Nitori rummaging around in the room brough him back. He pulled up his track pants and stuffed the lube into his pants pocket. 

“I'll be back later,” Rin said uninformatively as he walked from the bathroom out the door, lube dripping down his thigh.

 

 

The moment Rin entered Mikoshiba's single, he was slammed up against the door by a very eager kiss. Any thoughts of concealing his erection were immediately blown as Seijuro pressed the length of their bodies together, the wall of hard muscle sending electricity straight to Rin's cock. 

Not even ten seconds into the encounter and Rin was already ready to melt as Mikoshiba's tanned hands settled on his hips. The captain's mouth wandered quickly from his bruised lips to his ear and then neck. Rin shivered, and gasped—and it was pretty audible now that there were no smirking lips to silence him. 

“I fucking love redheads,” Mikoshiba purred into his hair. 

“You're a redhead, idiot,” Rin retorted.

“Yeah, I know,” Mikoshiba said.

Rin rolled his eyes. And then they rolled back in his head as Mikoshiba grabbed his ass and lifted him up. He swung his own strong arms around the captain to hold himself up but Mikoshiba had him pinned pretty well by leaning on him, crotch to crotch. Rin felt desparately vulnerable and he loved it. 

He arched against Mikoshiba. They kissed messily.

“You gonna fuck me through my clothes or what,” he said. 

“Impatient. You're going to be begging for me to stop once I put it in,” Mikoshiba said. 

Rin was pretty sure Mikoshiba didn't know how that sounded, but that in itself was a good indication that Rin was going to get fucked the way he wanted. It was already damn good. Being pinned between a cock and a hard place by a brawny guy was one of Rin's best fantasies. The friction he was getting from Mikoshiba's gyrating hips brought him to full attention.

Suddenly Mikoshiba growled and pulled away, shoving Rin towards the bed. He swiped Rin's feet out from under him with a kick and Rin faceplanted onto the bed. 

“Ass!” Rin growled.

“Yeah, yours,” Mikoshiba retorted. “It's gonna be mine.”

Rin snarled. Honestly, Mikoshiba's irrepressible ego wasn't part of Rin's fantasies. He guessed he'd have to put up with it, but it was getting grating. 

Mikoshiba's clothed cock pressing against his clothed ass killed any retort. From the pressure of it, the captain's cock seemed thick and long. Rin bit his lip in anticipation. 

He heard the slide of cloth as Mikoshiba shed his track pants. Rin's own were slid down to expose his ass shortly after, and he wiggled his way out of a leg so that his cheeks could be spread. 

The crackle of a condom package opening split the silence. Rin silently cursed himself for not even thinking of it. If Mikoshiba really did date his sister one day, Rin would be horrified to think she'd be sharing anything Rin might have. Mikoshiba, apparently, had at least some sense of responsibility. 

“You want me to fit in that tiny little thing?” Mikoshiba said as he placed a thumb against Rin's hole, like he'd never fucked anyone in the ass before. 

“If you're not limp like an old man, it'll fit,” Rin said, heart racing just remembering how tight he'd been a few minutes ago fingering himself.

Mikoshiba's grin was audible. “Always knew you were a little manslut.”

“I don't hear you complaining,” Rin egged him on. He didn't give a shit right now what Mikoshiba called him as long as he put his cock to better use than his mouth.

Without warning, the head of Mikoshiba's cock pressed against Rin's ass. It slid and squished on the lube but stopped at just plugging the outer ring of Rin's hole. 

His asshole twitched, sensing the presence of a massive foreign object. Rin wished he wasn't face down and ass up so that he could see how big it was, dammit. 

He breath caught in his throat as Mikoshiba pushed in. All the blood rushed to his ass, or his cock, leaving him light-headed and hyper conscious as the giant rod filled his narrow channel inch by inch. Just when he thoguht he'd felt Mikoshiba's cock plug his hole as deep as it could go, another inch would glide in. 

Sweat broke out all over Rin's body. He'd never been so massively filled before. It felt like Mikoshiba's dick was all the way up to his belly button. Apparently Mikoshiba thought so too, because he reached a hand down to feel Rin's belly. 

“Yeah,” he whispered roughly against Rin's back. “I can feel all your shit getting pushed around in there.”

Rin panicked a little because he did feel seriously wide open and even though he knew it was just the captain's ego talking, he looked down to see if anything looked wrong. 

It didn't, of course, other than his cock was harder than a rock even when he was fearing for his health. That gave him courage. “Enough talk, just show me what you can do.”

“I thought I was testing you,” Mikoshiba said calmly, way too calmly for being balls deep in someone. A gratifed hiss escaped his lips as he drew his cock out just enough to rock back in. “Oh yeah, that's good. You're so damn tight.”

Rin knew that. He could tell from the way his hole burned and his rectum ached from the incredible stretch. To Mikoshiba it had to feel like a warm iron grip around his cock. 

Mikoshiba shoved in again, this time leaning his weight against the shelf of Rin's ass and that's when Rin absolutely lost it. He moaned lewdly.

“Ha, that was a nice sound,” Mikoshiba moaned. “Do it again.”

Like he needed bidding when Mikoshiba was throwing his weight around like that and picking up speed sliding into Rin's hole. With each press of Mikoshiba's lower belly against his buttcheeks, Rin moaned until his mouth fell open in endless appreciation. 

“You're such a slut, I knew it,” Mikoshiba grinned. He slid in and out in a regular rhythm, hands on Rin's hips, plunging himself deeper. He placed a strong hand on Rin's back and pushed, arching his ass up higher. At the new angle, the captain's balls slapped against Rin's. If that wasn't enough, Mikoshiba ran his hands up and grabbed Rin's chest, using that as leverage to pound into him harder. 

Mikoshiba leaned in closer and closer until his chest was near flush with Rin's sweaty back. Rin whined shamelessly, and reached for his own cock, which was swatted away. Mikoshiba's hand encircled his length instead, coming to rest at the soft head. He played with the flesh a little before gripping the sensitive tip firmly and massaging it. 

“Fuck!” Rin shouting, followed by gasping and blubbering. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes. It was so good, it wasn't like his fantasies exactly; it was better. 

Mikoshiba kept pounding away at Rin's hole as he breathed loudly in his ear and played with his cock. His broad hand brushed up the length, then gripped and started pumping. He ran his fingers expertly over the tip, and Rin's cock twitched, already laced with seed. 

Rin didn't want to come, not before the captain, but he was riding dangerously close to the edge. He didn't think he could last. Mikoshiba apparently thought the same thing because his hips were catching and his pumping was erratic but he was holding on. Albeit draped across Rin, his body weight crushing against him. 

Rin whined as he felt his orgasm pooling. Cock jumping, he let out a loud moan and Rin came into Mikoshiba's hand. Spurts upon spurts of hot semen smeared all over the captain's hands and the bedsheets. 

Mikoshiba mumbled a string of appreciative profanities as he rut into his prone partner, coming with a loud moan of his own. 

When the haze started to clear, Rin found he was still spread wide open and filled under the slumped form of his captain. He could feel Mikoshiba's heavy body reeling from orgasm, his heart thumping thick regular beats, and sweat collecting between their two spent bodies. 

It didn't last long enough for Rin to get unbearably uncomfortable. Mikoshiba pushed himself up and pulled out, getting up to throw the spent condom in the wastebasket. Rin drew his quivering hips into the bed and lay there unable to move or think. 

Mikoshiba got back on the bed and spooned him, evidently feeling a rush of affection for the guy he'd banged to get at said guy's sister. 

In an amazing display of tact, or maybe because he for once had redefined “cute Matsuoka” to mean Rin, he failed to ask about Gou's phone number. Instead he simply held Rin until they both passed out.


End file.
